dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
West Supreme Kai
の |RomName = Nishi no Kaiōshin |AniName = |MangaName = |AltName = West Kaioshin |Appears in = |anime debut = "End of Earth" |Date of birth = |Date of death = 5 Million Before Age |Race = Core Person |Gender = Female |Address = Sacred World of the Kai |Occupation = Supreme Kai |FamConnect = }} The の |Nishi no Kaiōshin|lit. "God of the West King of the Worlds"}} is the ruler of the Western Quadrant of Universe 7. Appearance She is a beautiful and fairly tall white-skinned woman with a long blue-purple mohawk, and dressed in a red Supreme Kai outfit. Like most Kaioshin she wears a pair of Potara earrings and dressed in a Kai outfit. Her outfit also sports a pair of brown boots. Personality West Supreme Kai has a playful personality as shown by her stealing South Supreme Kai's rice ball and forcing him to chase her. However she can be serious in battle as shown by her fight against Kid Buu. Biography Background The West Supreme Kai lived a peaceful life on the Sacred World of the Kai with the other Supreme Kais of universe seven until she was killed by Majin Buu. In the anime, she was shown to be the only female of the five Supreme Kais. She was a young, beautiful, and playful goddess. When Majin Buu and Bibidi attacked the Sacred World of the Kais, West Supreme Kai was the first to fight against Buu. They fought in an arctic place. Even when fighting at her best, she was still no match for Buu, and was easily killed with a ''Ki'' Blast to the back. Power ;Manga and Anime Like the rest of her peers, she is stated to be much stronger than Shin and strong enough to defeat Frieza (before his resurrection) in one blow. However she was no match for Kid Buu. Though she is weaker than South Supreme Kai who was physically the strongest Supreme Kai in Universe 7, she was fast enough to grab a large rice ball and run away from South Supreme Kai while carrying it. Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. *'Sacred Light Bullet' – A Full Power Energy Ball attack used during her battle against Buu. Named in Dragon Ball Heroes. Also appears as her Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. *'Healing' - As a Supreme Kai, she formerly possessed the ability to rejuvenate anyone and restore them to full health instantly, even if they are on the brink of death. Equipment *'Potara' - As a Supreme Kai, she wears special earrings that can allow two beings to fuse and allows her to utilize a Time Ring. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Hiromi Tsuru † *English: **Funimation dub: Denise Yeatts-Logan (DBZ), Alexis Tipton (DBZ Kai) **Ocean Group dubs: Kelly Sheridan *Hebrew dub: Orna Katz *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Angélica Santos Battles ;Pre-Dragon Ball *West Supreme Kai vs. Kid Buu (anime only) Trivia *West Supreme Kai's death is chronologically the first known death of a named character in the series. Gallery See also *Western Supreme Kai (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ca:Kaioshin de l'Oest pt-br:Kaiohshin do Oeste it:Kaiohshin dell'Ovest Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Shinjin Category:Females